Armando
'''Armando "Schmoe" Fernandez or "Rainbow" '''is a classic Jamal Chronicles characters, Armando was introduced alongside his fellow partner in crime Jose in Season 2 and or the original heists storyline, he is described as brave, heroic, and ruthless as his role for the Vagos and attacking rival gangs in the process. This experience also led to him having a close bond with another Vagos member - David Pendergrass. Early Life Armando "Rainbow" was born in the richer Hollywood district area of Beverly Hills, as a child, he disliked his parents due to them always working for film sets and or leaving him with babysitters Personality Armando is a very determined person, and also not selfish at all. He has risked many things not to only save himself, but also his closest friends and Vago's members he sees his gang as a family on its own Vagos Connection At the age of 16, Armando grew sick of his parent's routine and ran away from them to join an urban street gang in the western part of Los Angeles, the Vagos over there treated him with respect and he eventually became the leader of the gang in late 1999. He also has personal ties with David Pendergrass in the history of the Vagos, he and David have worked together for years and over time developed a bond that was built on a family-like nature in the Vago's hierarchy. The Heists Storyline (2016-2017) Armando didn't originally start with his Heist crew as he was already doing his own things with his upper-class Vago's members but when Tyrone gave him an offer to the Humane Labs, he could not decline it... The Humane Labs Raid A former FBI agent with Tyrone contacts him about a potential job, Tyrone agrees and he also brings along Jamal Jocey and Rainbow. The Agent is known simply as "Agent 14" they then plan an attack on a Government Laboratory to steal Date for the FBI and CIA to research. During the early morning hours, the team meet at a beach near the lab while half of the team sneaks in and steals the data while the other kill ground targets with a attack helicopter. After Jocey and Rainbow steal the remaining data they come on shore and meet up with Tyrone and Jamal, before leaving and eventually handing the data to a CIA agent whom of which is unknown. They are each payed $200,000 for the work they did. The Pacific Standard Job The team meets up with Lester after he was bailed out of prison by Jocey, Lester then describes them a opportunity for the biggest job of all time (For the Crew) Lester then set's up a board of plans to bring down one of the largest bank's in the country and become Criminal Masterminds. Tyrone Jamal Jocey and Rainbow agree and begin a series of Stressful and dangerous Set up missions in order to bring the big one down. They steal thermal charges and Military hardware for this job as the gates guarding the money is under extreme protection and security. After completing the set-ups the the four men make the trip to the bank, they kill all of the security guards and Jocey places the Thermal Charges on the gates. After the charges break open the gates Joecy and Rainbow take about $4,500,000 and re-group with the other two. However, Jamal accidentally shoots one of the hostages and the alarm is raised meaning that the United States National Guard was on their way to the bank. The team then exit the bank and are surrounded by the LAPD, SWAT Officials, and the United States Armed Forces. The team makes their way through dozens of soldiers cops and counter-terrorists. During the Heist, Jocey is shot in the arm and drops cash throughout the job. The Team makes it to the bikes they stole earlier before heading to a disclosed mountain location but at the cost of being chased by Military Helicopters and SWAT vans. The team then drive off the mountain and get into a boat, where they escape with a total of $4,234,993 Tyrone Jamal Jocey and Rainbow then celebrate, bringing the Heists to an end... The Balla's Rivalry For decades the Balla's and the Vago's had gone through very violent encounters and had lost their own men to each other. After Armando was told that The Balla's had been "smuggling" heavy weaponry, Armando knew he had to eventually step his game up and ordered lot's of new Armored APV'S to his Los Angeles Home to be ready for any Balla's attacks. The End of "Big Bell" After Him "Jocey" and Greg had traced the location of "Bell" Greg had ambushed him while Bell was escaping from a liquor store and killed him in a drive-by shooting after Jared had crashed into another gas station getting his steering wheel jammed and eventually shot in the head by Greg. After the murder of Bell, The entire Vago's threw a party and celebrated Bell's death. Murders Committed by "Rainbow" Rival Gang Members as a Vago's Leader - (1999-Present) Hundreds of Cops and Military officials during the Heists (Pacific Standard) Private Security Goons (Humane Labs Raid) Dozens of Gang members killed during the heists Vehicles Owned by Armando 2014 Mclaren P1 (T20) - Bought 1990 Chevy C10 Pick Up - Vago's Escort Vehicle Harrier (Hydra) Jump Jet - Stolen from U.S Navy Mil "24" (Savage) - Bought from Russian Mafia 2008 Pagani Zonda - Bought from LA Dealership Weapons Used By Armando HK G36C - Assault Rifle AP Pistol - Handgun .50 Cal Sniper Thompson (Tommy Gun) - SMG HK MP5 - SMG Combat Knife Vago's Brass Knuckles